Osu/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Osu is the third strongest member of the crew. He is known as one of the Primal Prodigies, as well as having the third highest bounty within the crew. While Hiro and Saber usually fight the first and second strongest, Osu fights the third strongest. Physical Abilities Osu is the third over all strongest, coming behind Hiro and Saber, second in raw physical strength, and first in pure speed. He uses this speed to his advantage to defeat his opponents by overwhelming them. This along with his power, is what sets him up as a Primal Prodigy. Fighting Styles Kihitsu - - Overflow - Pervert Style - Sexy Fire - Devil Fruit It is unknown when he specifically picked it up, however, sometime in the past, Osu came into the possession of, and consumed the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Eastern Brown Snake, a -class that allows him to transform into an Energy Dragon. Forms Osu has the ability to shift between one of three different forms granted this fruit. Each one of these forms gives him different abilities and different strengths and or weaknesses. Hybrid Form Like all Zoans, Osu can transform into a form which is the hybrid between a human and an Energy Dragon. This form is believe it or not stronger than his Full Zoan form, granting him human like capabilities, as well as Drago like, and not limiting him to one or the other. In this form, his face becomes humanoid, whereas he retains his human like figure and facial shape for the most part. He gains dragonic eyes. Full Zoan Form This form is where Osu transforms into a full on Energy Dragon. . Awakened Zoan Form In this form, Osu transforms into an . As such, he gains an boost of power and speed, and unlike other Awakened Zoans, he can process things, as he can control his own brain and actions, as well as transformation with the use of . Osu's muscles become much larger, as well as him looking like the stereotypical lizardman from folklore. This meaning that he no longer has a tail for legs, instead he has actual legs, and a separate tail. With the use of life return, he makes his muscles smaller to boost his speed and power. Haki Osu shows the use of two types of Haki. Busoshoku, and Kenbunshoku. Kenbunshoku Haki Osu's most prominent form of Haki, as such, he claims it helps him due to his speed. Sometimes he cannot see where he is going, even with his snake eyes, he is moving at speeds faster than they can comprehend, so he learned Kenbunshoku Haki in the sense that it would help him when fighting. Busoshoku Haki Osu shows to be able to use this form of Haki. Though he claims to be better at Busoshoku, he is quite capable of hitting a logia, and keeping his Busoshoku Haki stable long enough to block a blunt attack. Category:Rukiryo Category:Character Subpages